


Hidden feelings

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: Iker is having a hard time adjusting to MotoGP, Miguel pays a visit to cheer him up a bit
Relationships: Miguel Oliveira/Iker Lecuona
Comments: 29
Kudos: 12





	1. chapter one

Sunday, August 10

It's about halfway through the evening when there is a knock on his door and Iker looks at it, wondering who it is and if he should open. His first season in MotoGP is not what he had expected. He expected it to be difficult of course but so far, there have been three races and he crashed in all of them. He's not really up for company but when the person on the other side says his name he recognizes his voice.

Miguel.

There appears a smile on his face, he likes Miguel, he's nice, always up for a chat and a laugh, he's a good teammate. And he's handsome too, more than once, Iker's eyes glanced the Portuguese way in the box, heart fluttering when he smiles. When he calls out again, Iker hurries to the door and opens it.

"Hey." the Portuguese says.

"Hi." Iker says shyly.

Iker mentally slapped himself for sounding so impressed already, he steps aside and let the other in, closing the door behind him and halfway the room Miguel turns to his younger teammate.

"I just, uhm...wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just...I knew it would be hard, I was expecting that I just wasn't expecting it to be this hard...."

Iker looks away and starts playing with his fingers and he looks so small and fragile right now, that before he knows it, Miguel has stepped up to him and enveloped him in a tight hug which is a bit awkward because Iker might be younger he is a couple of cm taller then Miguel. Iker is taken back by it but soon he melts against the Portuguese rider, closing his eyes and pressing himself closer against him, feeling Miguel's hands soothingly move up and down his back.

"You'll be ok, it's hard, the move from Moto2 to MotoGP but you're not doing that bad."

"Yes, I am." Iker says, voice muffled by Miguel's shirt.

"I disagree with that. You are doing a good job, you are still very young and you didn't have much podiums or wins in Moto2 either and you came in MotoGP with a big challenge ahead of you, having to adapt to this bike. It is not easy to come to MotoGP and have good results. Pol, Brad and me have been very fast and I think that has made the bar very high for you. But I still think you are doing well and if you focus on keep working you will have the results that we are having. Technically you are evolving a lot with each race and if we look at the race times compared to last year I think you are doing very well. Your time will come."

"You think so?" Iker says voice sounding small.

"Of course I do and I'm here too, you can always come to me for advice and I will do anything I can to help you."

"Really?"

"Of course, you're my teammate, I know we are supposed to be our biggest rivals but if we both do well, it's better for the team too and it's what friends do."

Iker leans back and looks at Miguel, raising an eyebrow.

"You consider us friends?"

"Of course I do, you're a nice guy and I like you, I like you a lot."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me."

"Anytime," Miguel says and tilts his head to the side,"you have hazel eyes."

"Yes, I know." Iker says smiling.

"And a lovely smile."

Miguel sees the slight blush creeping up Iker's face and he smiles too, hand reaching up and cupping his cheek.

"You're cute when you blush." he whispers.

Iker's blush deepens at that and he averts his eyes, teeth worrying his lip and when Miguel's finger tugs the lip away from between his teeth, Iker's breath hitches with the intimate gesture. Looking at Miguel, dark eyes looking back at him, it feels like he is being pulled towards Miguel, leaning down and hesitating when their lips are inches away. Miguel closes the distance and presses their lips together in a soft kiss. It's slow and tender, both riders testing the other and when both don't show signs of discomfort Miguel turns his face and sweeps his tongue over Iker's lips. This makes the other come too and he pulls back, hazel eyes wide and Miguel steps back.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean...."

"It's ok, it was nice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I've just, never kissed a guy before."

"I see, what did you think?"

"Like I said, it was nice." Iker says and smiles.

Miguel smiles too but he also notices a bit of hesitation with the other and he laces their hands. Pulling him to the couch, he sits down and pulls Iker against his side, the younger curling around him. Miguel wraps his arms around the Spaniard and pulls him closer, pressing a kiss against his temple.

"We'll just stay here and cuddle for a bit, is that ok?"

"Yes, that is more then ok."


	2. chapter two

It's just after midnight when Iker wakes up, slightly confused when he realises there is a strong arm holding him in place. Then he remembers what happened, that Miguel came to see him, the kiss, the intimate gesture Miguel made when he tugged his lip away from between his teeth. Iker is lying half on top of Miguel now, fingers splayed on his chest and feeling the soft rise and fall of the Portuguese rider. Looking up he sees Miguel is still sleeping and Iker really needs to pee but he doesn't dare to move, he doesn't want to wake Miguel and it feels good too, being this close to him.

Iker doesn't have any experience with love at all, never really having had a serious relationship before but when he thinks back to the kiss, he feels butterflies in his stomach. Suddenly Miguel moves, shifting slightly and resting his free arm above his head, having Iker look down, eyes catching the sliver of tanned skin that is revealed with the movement. He knows he shouldn't but he can't help himself, reaching out and carefully stroking the skin, it's so smooth and soft, eyes darting up to look at Miguel who still has his eyes closed. He knows he is pushing his luck so he pulls back his hand and rests his cheek on Miguel's shoulder again, just when the older releases a soft sign.

"Why did you stop? It felt nice." he murmurs, voice laced with sleep.

"Because I didn't want to wake you."

"What time is it anyway?"

"Little after midnight."

"I should get up anyway," Miguel says, stretching himself and Iker leans back, eyes automatically moving lower to see more skin is revealed. Miguel sees and smiles," you are allowed to touch you know."

Iker averts his eyes and blushes making Miguel laugh, sitting up and pulling Iker up too, he looks at him.

"You really are adorable when you blush," Miguel says and leans in to press a soft kiss against the Spaniard's cheek.

Iker gets up too, following Miguel to the door and when Miguel turns around, he smiles at the younger.

"Good luck tomorrow and you know I'm always here if you need anything."

Iker nods and smiles, tilting his head when Miguel seems to linger a bit.

"Can I uhm....kiss you?" he asks.

Iker chuckles and nods, allowing Miguel to cup his cheek and he leans in, letting their lips brush softly, both smiling when the step back. Iker closes the door after Miguel has left, leaning back against it, he closes his eyes, fingers brushing his lips and he swears he can still feel those soft full lips there. Mind wandering to how it would be if they would be together, he quickly pushes that thought away, Miguel is handsome, nice, sweet, he can have anyone he wants, why would he waste his time with him but then again, he did kiss him, and he said he is allowed to touch.

Worrying his lip between his teeth again, he walks through to the bedroom, undressing and getting in bed, falling in a deep sleep.

The next morning, Miguel has breakfast with his team but when he feels eyes on him he looks over his shoulder and sees Iker sitting a couple of tables away with his team, giving him a wink, Iker blushes and quickly looks away making Miguel chuckle.

While leaving through social media later in the box, he comes across a picture from Clinica Mobil and his breath stops for a moment, Iker is lying om the table, no shirt and Miguels eyes admiringly move over a very smooth very nice chest. Biting his teeth in his lower lip he wonders what it would feel like to let his fingers run over it, his lips or maybe even his tongue. He also realises that might take some time, Iker has never had a serious relationship before, he does seem to really like him tho, according to the kiss they shared. It was nice and over before Miguel wanted it but he knows Iker is very shy and he doesn't want to scare the younger away.

Taking a deep breath, he puts the phone away and gets ready for the race. A race that is stopped in the ninth round by a horrific accident and when Miguel sees the images he is shocked, he's never seen a crash like this before and he is thankful everyone is ok. After the race is started again, it doesn't take long before he is out, taken down by Pol of all people. Miguel is livid, especially when he sees Pol doesn't even look at him but just stomps out of the gravel and letting him just stand there. Back in his box he just can't help himself, it's the second time in three races he's been taken out by someone else and he kicks his bag violently.

After he has calmed down, he finds his way to his motorhome, sound of engines still in the background when he leaves for his hotel, slamming the door shut behind him and dropping on the couch. At least he found out Iker finished the race in P9, he needed a good result and some points and he's happy for the rider. Playing with his phone, he wonders if he should send him a message when there sounds a knock on his door and he sighs. Pulling himself up from the couch he walks to the door and opens it, revealing Iker.

"Hey," Miguel says surprised.

"Hi, can I come in?"

"Yeah of course."

Miguel steps aside and lets the other in, closing the door and following him inside.

"I'm sorry about your race," Iker says, hands playing with each other nervously, "I uhm, saw the footage of you in the box, you looked pretty mad."

"I was pretty mad, Pol just took me out," Miguel says, getting angry all over again," can't believe that guy, he just walked away, didn't even glance into my direction."

The Portuguese starts pacing the room, words coming out faster and at one point he falls back into his native tongue. Iker doesn't like it to see Miguel this upset but he doesn't know what to say to make him calm down so he does something, stepping up to Miguel, he grabs his hand and turns him to face him and wraps his arms around him. Miguel is taken off guard by the action but he gladly hugs him back, arms moving around him and pulling him close.

"I'm sorry, Miguel, really."

"What's happened to him? Pol used to be such a nice and sweet guy and he's just changed."

"I know."

"He's acting like a diva."

"I know," Iker says and he leans back to look at him," but you're ok? You're not hurt?"

Miguel smiles with the slight worry he hears in his voice and he shakes his head.

"No, I'm fine, no broken bones or bruises, my hands just hurt a bit."

Iker raises an eyebrow and takes his hands, looking at them. Smile tugging the corners of his lips, he brings them to his lips and kisses the palms softly while he keeps looking at Miguel. He takes his time, kissing every piece of skin he can before he lowers them.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"You must be happy, you finished the race for the first time this season."

"I am yes, even got a compliment from Hervé."

"That's great babe," Miguel says and abruptly stops speaking, realising what he said and he sees Iker's eyes get wide.

"Babe?"

"Sorry, I'm sorry it slipped out...."

"It sounded nice."

"It did?"

"Yeah, I liked it."

"Good," Miguel smiles and clears his throat, eyes looking at their still joined hands," so, you want to, maybe, see where this goes?"

"I'd like that."

"Me too, and I know you've never had a serious relationship before so we'll take this slow."

"Sounds good," Iker says, relieved Miguel seems serious about it.

"Can I stay the night? Just to sleep of course, after what happened today, what could have happened, I don't want to be alone."

"Did you see it?"

"No, I was ahead."

"Good," Iker says, relieved Miguel didn't see anything," I didn't see anything either but the debris and seeing how lucky Maverick and Valentino were, I don't even want to think about what would have happened if one of those bikes...."

Iker shudders with just the thought and Miguel acts on instinct when he pulls the younger in his arms, hands rubbing up and down his back soothingly before they move to the bedroom and undress to until they are both only wearing boxers and they meet in the middle of the bed, both on their sides and just watching each other. Both unsure of what to do, Iker to shy and Miguel doesn't want to overstep his boundary's with him. Eventually, Miguel makes a move, reaching out and stroking Iker's face, slowly moving in and Iker watches him come closer. When their lips are just inches away, Miguel stops, leaving it to Iker what to do but the younger moves in and presses his lips against Miguels in a kiss.

It's different than the other they shared, Miguel turning his face and slotting his lips firmly over the other's, Iker responding by pushing himself a bit up on his hand, feeling fingers slip in his hairs, the younger is being pulled over Miguel when he turns on his back. Iker places his hand on Miguel's chest and he surprising Miguel by tracing his lips with his tongue and the older opens up. Tongue's tentatively seeking each other out and when they brush, Miguel moans and Iker shudders and Miguel breaks the kiss. Lips inches away from each other, both breathing heavily, the Portuguese looking at Iker questioningly, the younger smiling and leaning down again, resuming the kiss. Tongue's quickly found each other and there follows a hot and heavy make-out session where hands move over skin and explore, rubbing a nipple and Iker's hands moves lower over Miguel's side and inwards, stroking strong muscles while Miguel cups Iker's ass cheeks he pulls him flush against him making the younger leg brush against Miguel's hard cock and Miguel groand while Iker gasps.

"Sorry, fuck, sorry, I just....." Miguel breaths out deeply while Iker moves away, hot blush on his cheeks and even tho it didn't leave him unaffected too, he doesn't know if he is ready to take it further.

"Are you ok?" Miguel asks.

"Yeah, I just.....I don't know..."

"It's ok, I understand, nothing happens that you don't want to."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I'll be fine, could do with a long cold shower tho." he chuckles and Iker smiles too.

"Let's just get some sleep, ok?"

"Ok."


	3. chapter three

when Iker wakes up its still just dusk in the room, alarm clock telling him it's four in the morning. Somewhere during the night, he must have moved on his side, Miguel plastered against his back and he smiles. Stretching slowly, he suddenly freezes when he feels something hard poking against his thigh. He knows what it is, he also knows it common for guys to wake up with an erection, it's normal. He slowly tries to move away but Miguel just tightens his hold around the Spaniard and pulls him closer having Iker stop. While he wonders what to do, he feels lips press a soft kiss against the skin in his neck.

"Morning." it sounds sleepy.

"Yeah, very early morning,"Iker says.

"How early?"

"Four."

"That is too early..." Miguel groans and rolls on his back," or do you want me to leave?"

"What?" Iker asks and turns on his other side to face him, "why would I want you to leave?"

"Because everyone is still sleeping, if I would leave now no one would see me."

"Yeah that makes sense, but we're also teammates, no one would think anything of it if they see you leave my room."

Miguel opens his mouth to say something and smiles then.

"You have an excellent point there." he laughs.

Iker laughs too and moves in closer, resting a hand on Miguel's chest.

"And you have a bit of a problem I could help you with."

"What?"

Iker nods towards his crotch and Miguel actually blushes at that.

"Oh yeah, you don't have to do that, it will be fine, it will go away."

"I know, but even tho I've never done this before, I am a little curious about how it would feel," Iker says and now it's his time to blush.

"Are you sure?"

Iker nods and moves his hand a little lower, slowly sliding over his muscles and Miguel keeps looking at him. Feeling fingers slide underneath the band of his boxers and inching closer to his hard cock, he sucks in a breath when fingers wrap around him. Iker slowly starts to move his hand up and down, trying to apply to Miguel what he knows feels good to him. Putting a bit more pressure when his hand is at the top and moving his thumb over the tip while he loosens his grip when he's at the base. It seems to work, hearing Miguel moan and whimper and feeling him arch his hips upwards, says enough.

"Close."

Iker moves his hand a bit faster, flicking the tip and feeling Miguel cum in his hand, pumping him until he is dry, Iker pulls back his hand and looks at Miguel.

"Damn, you sure you never did this before?"

"Only to myself," Iker shrugs, vivid blush on his cheeks, "I'm going to wash my hand."

Before he moves out of the bed, he kisses Miguel softly on the lips and he moves to the bathroom, opening the faucet and rinsing his hand, a soft smile on his lips. When he feels hands on his hips and he is being pulled back against a solid chest, he gasps.

"What about you?" Miguels whispers.

"I....uhm....I'll be fine..." he stammers.

"That wasn't good enough for you, let me help you."

Iker feels lips pressing kisses against his skin, feeling fingers play with the elastic band of his boxers and he knows he needs to say something so he turns his face and looks at Miguel, soft nod and the Portuguese smiles. Slipping one hand beneath his boxers, he curls his fingers around Ikers cock, hearing the younger moan and throwing his head back. Miguel kisses the newly exposed skin and scrapes his teeth over the skin, luring a beautiful moan from Iker's lips. His free hand moves up, rubbing a nipple and hearing Iker's breath hitch, the Spaniard moves a hand up and tugs Miguels dark locks, pulling him into a kiss that turns heated very quickly. When Iker starts showing signs of a climax, Miguel breaks the kiss and nudges his cheek.

"Look at yourself."

Iker looks ahead of himself and sees himself in the mirror, eyes dark with lust, lips parted and blush on his cheeks and it is enough to make him cum, shuddering in Miguel's arms.

"You're beautiful," he whispers.

Iker smiles shyly and turns around in Miguel's arms, pulling the older into a kiss.

"Let's get back to bed, get some more sleep." the younger suggests.

Miguel nods and they get back in bed, tangled together for some more hours of sleep.

The next time Iker wakes up, he notices he's alone, Miguel's spot still a bit warm so he hasn't been up long. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he also notices Miguel's clothes are gone and he sighs, he must have just missed him leaving.

Falling back on the bed, he takes a deep breath before sitting up and making his way to the kitchen but he stops when he smells something delicious but he's not quite sure what it is. Rounding the corner to the small kitchen, he sees Miguel is busy making breakfast.

"Hey, good morning," Miguel says.

"Morning, I thought you'd left."

"What?"

Miguel stops with what he is doing and steps up to Iker, hands finding a home on his hips, Iker's hands placed on Miguel's chest.

"I woke up and you were gone, you're clothes were gone."

Miguel can hear the slightly panicked tone in his voice and he smiles.

"Hey, I would never leave without saying goodbye to you."

"Sorry," he whispers and looks away.

Miguel smiles and placed his finger underneath Ikers chin to turn his face towards him and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Hungry?"

"Yes."

"Good, sit down."

Iker sits down, seeing all sorts of things standing on the table, bread in a basket, sliced cheese and sliced ham on a plate, jam, and a milky coffee.

"Seems a bit extensive." he murmurs.

"I wanted to make a Portuguese breakfast for you but you seem to be missing some things. We use to have jam and toasted bread too."

"This is more than enough." Iker smiles.

They take their time eating, having a casual chat about what the expect from the next weekend, Miguel hopefully doing better. Once breakfast is done, both clean up and seeing the time, both realise it's time to go. At the door, there follows a kiss that is long and deep, both resting their foreheads against each other before Miguel opens the door and leaves.

Once at the circuit, he walks into the tech3 hospitality and he scans the place for his team but instead of them, he finds dark eyes watching him. Feeling butterflies, Iker can feel his cheeks heat and he quickly looks away. Miguel chuckles, loving the effect he has on his teammate and he continues on his way to the box.

Iker is pretty happy with his pace in free practise 3, having been around p11 for most of the time and he can keep that pace during free practise four, going into Q1 confident he can make it and when he sets the fastest time with just a couple of more minutes to go, he hopes it is enough. Eventually, it's not, being very disappointed when he ends up p13, narrowly missing out. Riding back into the pitlane, his mechanics are there, trying their best to say it will come, falling in his chair he raises his hands in disbelief. He doesn't stick around for Q2, too upset about everything and once he is back in the hotel, he finds out Miguel will start from p9, or p8 since Zarco has to start from the pitlane.

Iker gets a sour look on his face, why was he trying so hard anyway, he can't even start from the grid, there was no use for him to do that and deny him a place in Q2. Balling his fists in frustration, he makes his way to the bathroom and takes a long shower, trying to wash the frustration off and when he comes out, there is a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he calls out.

"It's me, Miguel."

Iker smiles, hurrying to the door and opening, forgetting he is just dressed wrapped in a towel but when Miguel's eyes wander over his body, he notices and he blushes.

"You are trying to kill me aren't you."

Miguel steps inside and closes the door, crowding Iker against the back of the couch, framing his face and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Hi." Iker says after.

"Hi, let me put some clothes on." Iker says and wants to move away but Miguel takes his hand and stops him.

"Are you sure? I quite like the view."

Iker smiles shyly but still walks to the bedroom and emerges some minutes later with joggers and a shirt.

"I'm sorry you missed out on Q2, you would have deserved it."

"Yeah, I don't know what Zarco was doing tho, he has to start from pitlane anyway so it was pointless, he denied me a better starting position." Iker says and he gets angry again all over.

"I know, come here."

Miguel pulls the other in his arms and moves his hands soothingly over his back.

"You'll get there, you can be fast, you showed that today."

"I know."

"And now," Miguel says and throws Iker over his shoulder having him yelp," I'm going to try and cheer you up."

"I'm fine...."

"No you're not." he says, patting Ikers ass while walking into the bedroom.


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time to celebrate Miguel's win!

The moment he rides over the finish line he can't believe it, he really can't believe he is a MotoGP race winner. He was riding behind Pol and Jack, watching them fight and change positions numerous times during the last laps, waiting patiently for one of them to make a mistake or maybe both of them but it didn't happen and just when they turned into the last corner, he had given up when Jack suddenly slid in underneath Pol and both went wide, giving Miguel the opportunity to slide underneath them and be the first to cross the line.

So many riders congratulate him on his slow down lap but when he sees his teammate ride next to him and he claps him on the back, he would give anything to just hold him and he tries to stay with him as long as he can but eventually, Iker has to ride on. Unfortunately, that has to wait, getting a Portuguese flag from someone he makes his way to parc ferme, the team waiting for him, or rather two mechanics and some team members. Collapsing over his tank his two mechanics clap him on the back and he slowly sits up. Taking deep breaths, he hugs them both, removing his helmet and gloves, he celebrates with them when someone comes to get him, leading him somewhere and when he sees the beautiful BMW he laughs, the prize. It's his.

Taking the keys, he walks to the back of the car and climbs on it hands raised in the air and slowly he gets off again, going back to parc ferme where Hervé is waiting for him. Falling in his arms, Hervé is just as emotional as Miguel, voice breaking and there is so much Miguel wants to say to him but he just can't find his voice.

The media talk and the podium ceremony are a daze, the only thing he knows is his team is there, cheering for him and Iker is there too, clapping for Miguel. The Portuguese bites his lip, already impatient to get Iker alone tonight and celebrate his win with him, making a mental note to save some of the champagne to share with him, in any way possible. Focussing back on the Portuguese anthem, he smiles widely again, spraying the champagne and remembering to leave something in it, they leave the podium and are brought to a room in the back. It's almost comical how Pol tries to keep his distance from Miguel, the media thinks things are out in the open and it's in the past, but Miguel meant what he said.

The press conference is nice, everyone seems to be genuinely happy for him and he feels so blessed for that. Once it is all over and done, he walks towards his box when suddenly someone grabs his leathers and pushes him into a room. Hearing the door gets locked he instantly feels lips on his that kiss him deeply and hands that move down to cup his ass cheeks. Miguel smiles into the kiss and turns his face to deepen it, licking over Iker's lips but the younger pulls back.

"Congrats on your win, you were amazing."

"Thanks."

"As much as I would love to continue this, the team is waiting for you to celebrate, I hope you have a little time to spare for me once back in the hotel."

"For you I make time, you know that, Iker. Thank you for being there, during the podium."

"Anytime."

Iker smiles and leans down to kiss his cheek.

"Hm champagne, I like the taste."

"Saved some for us."

"Can't wait."

Together they walk out and into the box, the team exploding in cheers and whistles, Red Bull cans are going round, people will still need to drive to the hotel, of course, and it's after nine before everyone leaves. Miguel walks to his motorhome and changes in casual and just before he wants to leave, something drops on the ground and he looks at it.

It are the keys to the BMW, he wonders if he can take it now or if there are any things he needs to do first when there is a knock on the door. He is surprised to see Carmelo standing and he lets him in.

"Again congratulations on your amazing win, you deserve it after the bad luck you've had." the man says.

"Thank you."

"I just have some papers for you to sign, for the car, so you can take it back to the hotel or if you want to have it shipped to Portugal we can arrange that too."

"No, no I....I'll sign them."

Carmelo smiles and hands Miguel the papers to sign and he says goodbye with a shake of the hand, Miguel following him and walking to the beautiful car, a bit surprised the stickers are off already. He takes hsi time getting to the hotel, he has had a licence for years but never driven such an expensive car before. Once at the hotel, he parks and makes his way inside and ignoring the elevator, he takes the steps two at a time, hurrying to his room, to Iker. Opening the door he stops in his tracks when it's empty, raising an eyebrow, he closes the door and walks further inside when he spots something on the floor, shoes, Iker's shoes and a metre further, socks, he looks up and sees more, shirt, jeans, boxers, damn. Miguel's heart almost stops when he realizes Iker is in bed, waiting for him, naked.

Dropping his bag and already starting with his shirt, he drops it next to Iker's clothes while opening the door and his heart almost stops beating. Iker is perched up in the middle of the bed, the sheet barely hiding his manhood and the light of the many candles that are burning cast a golden glow over his naked chest.

"Wow." is all Miguel can say.

Iker blushes and raises his hand, holding two champagne glasses and for a moment Miguel is confused.

"Oh! Right, don't move."

Hurrying back to his bag he takes the bottle of champagne out and he walks back into the bedroom, closing the door. Walking up closer Iker holds out the glasses and Miguel pours the champagne in.

"Before you join me, lose the clothes."

Miguel nods, stepping out of his shoes and socks and pushing his jeans down his legs before he removes his boxers. Iker can't help but look down there and he blushes, teeth biting his lip and he looks up through his eyelashes, seeing Miguel staring back. Taking the sheet and sliding underneath it, Miguel takes the glass but before he does anything, he leans in and kisses Iker deep.

"You're beautiful, babe," he whispers.

Iker just giggles and blushes, looking away but Miguel takes his chin between his fingers and makes him look at him.

"I mean it, you are."

"You too." Iker smiles.

The two sit close together, sipping their champagne in silence but it's a nice one when Miguel suddenly takes Iker's hand and he looks at the older.

"P10 well done," he says smiling.

"Thanks, it was a great race, I might have been a bit bolder than usual tho."

"Yeah? You had a lot of confidence?"

"Because of you."

"What?"

"Well, after the first races and crashing out and the negativity I got I was so down but when you stood up for me, that really meant a lot, having you believe in me so much made me want to do better, I want you to be proud of me."

"I am proud of you, I'm glad I could help."

"Now," Iker says, taking Miguels glass of champagne and putting it and his away," tonight is all about you, Mr MotoGP race winner."

Miguel smiles broadly and Iker seals their lips in a deep kiss while he pushes the Portuguese rider on his back, nestling between his legs, both moans when their cocks rub together. Feeling or his hands, Iker laces their fingers together and places them above Miguel's head, lips trailing a path to his ear before he moves lower. Miguel watches how Iker lowers his head and nips and kisses his shoulder, sinking lower to his collarbone and trailing a path of butterfly kisses to his nipple. Dragging his tongue over it, he sucks it inside before he softly tugs it with his teeth.

"Fuck....."

Miguel's back arches off the bed while he moves to the other, giving it the same treatment until it is hard too before he sinks lower, tongue tracing a line to his belly button and dipping it inside having Miguel laugh, hands moving into his hair.

"That tickles." he laughs.

Iker laughs too before he ducks down again and presses kisses against the tanned skin, sliding further down, he looks up through his eyelashes at Miguel, Portuguese rider looking back with lust in his eyes.

"Already hard and I haven't even touched you yet."

"You don't need to, babe, just watching you makes me hard, being in the same box as you is so hard, so many times I just wish I could grab you and kiss you and ravish you, push you in a back room and have my way with you."

Iker blushes with the words but he feels honoured he can awaken such feeling with the other. Iker leans down and licks a stripe up the underside of Miguel's hard cock, tongue curling around the tip and sucking it inside.

"Oh god......" Miguel says, voice feverish already.

He fists the pillow in his hands to prevent himself from touching Iker, hips arching off the bed when the younger takes him in deeper, tongue tracing the vein on the underside. Slowly moving up again, he drags his tongue underneath the foreskin having Miguel whimper in pleasure. When Iker suddenly leans back and looks at Miguel, the other tilts his head to the side.

"I uhm....want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Can you, maybe warn me, when you are, you know, about to cum."

The blush is back and Miguel thinks it's adorable, sitting up a bit and cupping his cheek.

"Sure."

Iker smiles and leans down again, curling his tongue around the tip, sinking lower again and a hand moves to between Miguel's legs, fingertips brushing over his hole. The Portuguese rider shudders beneath him but Iker doesn't breach him. He keeps stroking his hole and sucking his cock, hollowing his cheeks when Miguel suddenly tugs his hairs and pulls him up. Pulling him into a deep kiss and turning their positions, the older pushes Iker into the mattress, hips rocking against Iker's frantically, moaning into the other's mouth when he feels Iker's hard cock. Moving a hand lower, Miguel closes his fingers around both their cocks, tugging just a couple of times before both cum.

Breathing hard, Miguel buries his face in Iker's neck, the younger wrapping his arms around Miguel's waist and pulling him closer. Feeling lips press soft kisses against his skin, Iker laughs, rolling both on their sides and the look at each other.

"You are amazing," Miguel says.

"So are you."

One last kiss before Miguel gets up and walks to the bathroom, Iker's eyes following the beauty before it disapears and comes back with a wet cloth to clean them up. Curling himself around the younger, Iker presses a kiss against his temple and it doesn't take very long before both fall asleep.


	5. chapter five

Miguel is awake earlier the next morning, turning to Iker and noticing the younger is gone, he frowns but when he hears the shower run he smiles. Getting out of bed he slowly pushes open the bathroom door, looking inside and seeing Iker under the shower. Hands running through his wet hair and eyes closed. Silently opening the shower door, his hands find a home on Iker's hips, the younger jumping but before he can do something, Miguel kisses him deeply. Smiling into it, Iker wraps his arms around Miguel's shoulders and lets himself be pushed against the tiled wall.

Miguel starts kissing his way down a long, beautiful body, taking his time with his nipples, tugging and dragging his tongue over it before he sinks lower, sitting on his knees and placing his hands against Iker's hips. Looking up through his eyelashes, Iker looks back, eyes wide with what is about to happen.

When Miguel leans in and sucks the tip inside, Iker sighs and his head falls back against the tiles. Miguel smiles around his length, moving up and down slowly, tongue tracing the vein on the underside and hands move to curl his fingers around his hips. Iker's breathing becomes shallow, fingers moving into Miguels dark locks, when Miguel takes him in so far, the tip nudges the back of his throat and when the Portuguese swallows around the tip, Iker moans loud.

"Damn, Miguel...."

It sounds so wrecked, Miguel moans around him having Iker shudder, hands tugging his hairs but Miguel keeps sucking and licking until Iker cums, Miguel hollows his cheeks, swallowing everything the other has to give and when Iker's knees buckle, he lets him go, kissing a way up a shivering body and when they are face to face, Miguel takes him in his arms, rubbing his hands over the Spaniards back.

"You ok?" he asks.

The younger just nods, head resting on Miguel's shoulder.

"Just need a minute, that was fucking amazing."

When Iker is back on earth, they shower and get dressed, both in just joggers before they move to the living room and order some room service as breakfast from the hotel.

"Where do you want to go during the 2 weeks break." Miguel suddenly asks while sipping his coffee, it's so unexpected Iker almost chokes in his fruit.

"What?" he asks.

"Where do you want to go, your place or mine?"

"I.....you want to spend the break with me?"

"Of course I want to see my family and friends, especially after my win but I have a protocol to keep, don't want to get corona."

"Oh right, well, uhm, I live in Andorra, there are a lot of riders living there."

"You mean someone could see us."

"Yes, not that that's bad or anything," Iker quickly says," but just....maybe it's better we keep it a secret for now."

"Yes, I agree," Miguels says," I have a house in Almada, Portugal, I was born there, it's near the coast, lot's of forest around it, very secluded."

Miguel smirks, eyes twinkling and it makes Iker blush with the possible implications he makes.

"I think that sounds great," he says softly.

Miguel smiles and stands up rounding the table and taking a strawberry in his hand, holding it out. Iker bites it while looking at Miguel, the Portuguese leaning down and taking the other half in his mouth, juice running down their lips while they kiss, Miguel cupping Iker's cheek and deepening it, crawling on the youngers lap. Iker's arms wind around his waist, sinking lower and cupping his ass cheeks, surprising Miguel when he stands up and sits him down on the table, making the bowl of fruit tip over. The kiss turns passionate and Miguel wraps his legs around narrow hips, feeling Iker pull him close, hips rocking into his and both cocks are rapidly hardening again. When there is suddenly a knock on the door, both freeze and look at it.

"Iker, you there?"

"It's Hervé...."

"I should maybe...."

"We are teammates...."

"That both have a hard-on."

"Right, I need jeans."

"Iker? I can hear you talking..."

"Iker hurries to the bedroom and pulls his jeans on to conceal his erection while Miguel moves into the bathroom and Iker opens the door and sees his boss standing.

"Ah, there you are, do you know where Miguel is? He's not in his room?"

"Uhm, no, I don't know, I haven't seen him."

"I just wanted to say goodbye and again tell him he was amazing yesterday, as were you, you're gaining confidence, I can tell."

"Thank you."

"You have company?"

"What?"

"Two plates, two glasses," Hervé laughs and claps Iker on the shoulder," you know, the next time you want to spend some alone time with someone, don't bring her here, there are team personnel everywhere, you know?"

"Yeah sure, sorry boss."

"That's ok, well, have a good two weeks off, enjoy and don't mix too much with other people."

"No, I'm planning on just....staying home."

"Good, well, see you in two weeks then."

Iker nods, closing the door behind him and he turns around when he hears the bathroom door open again.

"Maybe we could tell him, Hervé is ok, he gave us both a chance in MotoGP."

"I know, I've never told this to anyone but, he's like a father to me."

"He's our boss, I don't like lying to him."

"Neither do I."

Miguel nods and walks up to Iker, taking his hand.

"Let's just think about it during the break ok?"

"Ok, so how do we do this?"

Both decide to fly, it's not that far and it's much safer then most people think because they need to wear masks in the airport, they are practically unrecognizable but still, they make sure to keep a distance from each other. There are a lot of glances between them but they make it until they are at Miguel's place, it's on top of a hill and there is a forest in three directions and a beautiful oceanview in one. Like most houses there, it's white from the outside with blue accents, blue shutters and a large swimming pool. The inside is light too, white tiles and white walls with the same blue accents that are used on the arches that lead to different rooms.

"You have a very beautiful house, Miguel."

"Thank you," he says and walks up closer, sliding his arms around Iker," I like beautiful things."

Slipping his hands underneath Iker's shirt, fingers caress skin and lips press kisses against soft skin. Iker smiles and turns his face towards Miguel, getting a short kiss from the Portuguese rider. Sliding the shirt further up, he takes it off the Spaniard and drops it on the ground.

"How about a swim?"

Iker turns around and leans against the glass door.

"Don't have trunks with me."

"Who says you need any?" Miguel smirks.

Taking the other's hand, he leads him outside, taking off each other's clothes they walk into the water. It's a bit cold and Iker shivers while Miguel swims up to him and traps him against the pool wall with his body. Hands of the Portuguese on the tiles, he leans in and kisses him. Iker's arms wind around Miguel's waist, pulling him closer, both moaning when their cocks rub together. Miguel moves a hand lower, sliding over Iker's side and hip, sinking lower to hook in the back of his knee and he hoists his leg over his hip. Swivelling his own hips, Iker groans deep, wrapping his other leg around Miguel's hip too, the Portuguese having his hands on Iker's ass cheeks, squeezing and pulling him against him. Rocking his hips forward, both moan, Iker shuddering with the pleasure he is feeling but somehow, it's not enough this time.

"I want you to fuck me," Iker whispers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need to feel you inside me, Miguel."

"Ok."

Miguel, moves a hand between his ass cheeks and circles his hole, having Iker suck in a breath and he braces himself.

"Hey," Miguel says and waits until Iker looks at him," I need you to relax, it will hurt less."

Iker nods, taking a couple of deep breaths before he nods again and Miguel puts some pressure on his hole, feeling the tip slip inside.

"Oh god...." Iker moans.

Muscles clamping down on Miguel's finger, the Portugues presses kisses against Iker's skin.

"Come on babe, relax, it's ok."

Iker relaxes his muscles and feels Miguel's finger slip inside deeper, pain intensifying and just when he thinks he can't take it anymore, Miguel does something with his finger that makes him see stars.

"Oh damn.....that felt good."

"That was your prostate." Miguel murmurs.

He keeps rubbing Iker's prostate until the younger starts pushing back on the digit, Miguel pushing in a second and scissors them, he keeps working on him until Iker is practically begging for his cock. Pulling back his fingers, Miguel takes his cock and tugs it a couple of times, placing the tip against his hole and slowly inching his way inside the younger. When their hips are pressed together, Miguel pauses, hands roaming over soft skin and waiting for Iker to be ready for him to move.

When Iker nods, Miguels starts moving, first slow, watching Iker's facial expression for any sign of discomfort but when he sees none and the younger begins to move with him, he starts thrusting inside faster, swivelling his hips and having Iker moan loud, arms wrapped around his neck, Miguel keeps rubbing the others prostate.

"Feels good?" he asks.

"Yes, feels so good, your cock feels so good...." the younger groans.

Miguel smiles, brushing his lips over Iker's shoulder, pressing kisses there and rocking faster and deeper inside him. Hand moving to the inside and curling his fingers around his cock, tugging it a couple of times until the younger starts to jerk in his arms, making him cum quickly. His muscles clamp around Miguels cock, having him moan and falter.

"Can I cum inside you?" he asks, voice broken.

"Yes.."

Miguel groans, thrusting a couple of times hard and deep and cumming inside the younger, pushing Iker further into his orgasm. Moans and whimpers leave lips and they fall limp against the pool wall, Miguels face buried inside the crook of Iker's neck and the youngers fingers weave through his dark locks. Pressing a kiss against his temple he smiles, feeling Miguel pull back and he slips out, having Iker groan.

Later that day, both are resting on the couch, Miguel with his back against the backrest of the couch and Iker in front of him, the Spaniard's back against Miguel's front, arm around Iker's waist and fingers laced while they watch some movie.


End file.
